Doctor Who: Parallel
by Dalek Deatheater
Summary: The 11th Doctor and Amy gets trapped in the Parallel world. What will happen when the Doctor meets Rose and the Meta-Crisis Doctor? AU to avoid complications or something :D
1. We're Not In London

**A/N: My first Doctor Who fic! This is just a random idea that came to me while re-watching the 10th Doctor's episode.**

* * *

**Doctor Who: Parallel**

**Prologue: We're Not In London**

THUD!

Amy Pond was thrown away to the other side as the Tardis had loudly hit against a solid ground.

"Where are we? Are we here now? Doctor?" She looked at the Doctor who was concentrating on the controls of the Tardis. She called out his name again but it seems like he was too focused to listen or hear her.

"Doctor!" She exclaimed and finally she got his attention.

"Sorry, yes? I'm sorry. I sort of got spaced out there--" He started to ramble some nonsense, not taking his eyes off the controls. "--Sorry, yes?" He finally glanced at her.

"So…are we here now? The 1900s? Because I'm really excited to watch Peter Pan" Amy was smiling like a child.

"Ah yes, Peter Pan!" The Doctor followed her smile and excitedly moved towards the door. "Come on then before the show starts. The first ever show of the play. James Barrie's Peter Pan starts in a few minutes if I'm not mistaken." He looked at his Golden watch.

The lights inside the Tardis started to flicker.

"What's up with the lights?" Amy asked but before the Doctor could answer. The Tardis started to whirl. Both Amy and the Doctor fell to the floor, they clung to one of the bars.

"Something's wrong with the Tardis" The Doctor held closely.

"I think I'm going to be sick from this spinning. Is this supposed to happen?" She looked at him.

He shook his head. "Someone or something is messing up with the controls of the Tardis. It was my mistake to ignore it at first." He was trying to reach up for a knob but the intense spinning of the Tardis prevented him to do so.

There was a final crash and the Tardis became static. They've finally landed somewhere.

"So we're not in the 1900s?" Amy stood up. The Doctor had stuck his head outside.

"No we're not" She could hear his voice from the outside of the ship. She followed him. "When and where are we?"

"Present time. London." The Doctor looked at the Tower Bridge in front of them.

"London? Looks a bit strange isn't it?" Amy looked around.

"I have a hunch but I hope I'm wrong about this" The Doctor turned away and walked across the street.

"I'm hungry. We should go and look for something to eat. Maybe some chips?" Amy suggested.

"Okay, let's look for food"

Amy and The Doctor had finally found a pub two blocks away from where they've parked the Tardis.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Amy swallowed a handful of chips.

"No, Thank you" The Doctor said nervously and Amy had notice that the Doctor seemed at bit strange.

"Is there anything wrong? You look a bit unease over there"

"I don't know" He kept on looking around the place. "Something feels wrong. I don't think we're in London right now"

"What do you mean by 'We're not in London'? It looks like London to me. Are we in some planet that looks like London or something? Or are we in the future? You did say it's present time London, maybe you're wrong and we're somewhere in the near or distant future?" She questioned. She was confused and she didn't know what the Doctor is exactly trying to say.

"Are you done eating?" He pointed at her empty plate.

"Obviously, I am"

"Let's go" The Doctor pulled her and they both left the pub.

"So…where exactly are we?" She asked again.

"London but not London London." He replied.

"Doctor, you're confusing me" They were now walking down the street.

The Doctor took out his Sonic Screwdriver and started to sonic the lampposts, the ground and everything solid.

"So we're not in some sort of delusional world" He started.

"What do you mean by that?"

"We could be in some place disguised by a perception filter making this place look like London," He explained.

"It's not the Dream Lord guy again, isn't it?" She said as she heard something.

"No, it's not. It's something else" The Doctor had stopped using the Sonic screwdriver, returning it in his pocket. He was looking at a blonde boy across the street.

The boy looked like he was about to cross the street.

"Why are you looking at? Do you know that kid?" Amy also looked at the boy.

"No, he seems familiar to me" The Doctor absentmindedly replied.

The boy was crossing the street as a car was approaching fast. The Doctor came back to his sense and ran towards the boy. They both descend to the ground as the car swiftly passed by and the boy was entirely safe.

"Tony! Oh Goodness! You're okay" A familiar voice had spoken. The Doctor was still lying on the ground until Amy rushed towards his aide.

"Doctor, are you okay?" She helped him up.

"Are you alright, sir? Thank you for saving my boy" The woman's familiar voice spoke again.

The Doctor turned around and he froze. "Jackie?"

"Jackie? Who's Jackie?" Amy arched her eyebrows to him.

"I'm Jackie" The blond boy's mother stepped forward and closer to them. "And who are you?"

Before the Doctor could answer her, he looked at Amy.

"Listen, Amy. My hunch was right. We are not in London."

"Well, of course you are. London. The year 2015" Jackie spoke. "And _who _are you?"

"Jackie, it's me" The Doctor looked at her this time.

"You? Who exactly are you?"

"I'm the Doctor"

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE Read and Review! **


	2. The Other London

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for the reviews! I was going to update earlier but the Epilogue pics of Deathly Hallows distracted me. I've changed the date on the prologue from 2010 to 2015 because I sort of messed up with the dates.**

**

* * *

**

**Doctor Who: Parallel**

**Chapter One: The Other London**

"I'm the Doctor"

Jackie gasped upon hearing those words. "Doctor?" He nodded.

"Doctor!" Jackie exclaimed then gave him a big hug.

"Sorry to break this moment but can someone tell me what's going on?" Amy interrupted.

"Amy, Amy!" The Doctor said while making gestures. "We're in Parallel London"

"When you say Parallel London, does that mean the Parallel world? As in, a complete opposite version of the real world?"

Both Jackie and the Doctor nodded.

"But how? This is impossible" The Doctor expressed. "I thought the void was sealed and that there's no other way in going back here. The one that you've used before don't work anymore, don' they?" He asked Jackie.

"No, they don't work anymore. The last time we used them was the last time we used them." She answered.

"Does that mean I get to see the parallel world version of me?" Amy joked.

"Amy, I think we must leave now. I'm sorry Jackie but I promised her we'd watch Peter Pan" He tried to drag her away.

"Come on, Doctor. I want to see how the parallel world looks like" She insisted. "And admit it, this is so much better than watching Peter Pan"

"No" He flatly said.

"It's about Rose isn't it?" Jackie looked at him. "She's still in Torchwood. They've relocated underground"

"Ooooh, who's Rose? You're parallel world girlfriend?" She nudged him. The Doctor looked at her and shook his head.

"So that's Tony?" He asked Jackie.

"Yeah, he looks like Pete but they both reckon he looks like me" She proudly hugged her son.

"A bit of both actually" The Doctor looked at Tony then smiled at her.

"Doctor, why don't you come with us? Back home, if you want to" She had pointed at her car.

"Come on, we don't exactly meet hospitable people don't we? It's mostly just aliens trying to kill us," Amy pleaded.

"Yes…no…yes…no…yes" He hesitated for a long time pacing around a lamppost. "Yes!"

"Let's go then, shall we?" Amy followed Jackie.

"You've change a lot" Jackie commented.

"But I'm still not ginger" The Doctor wore his brainy specs that resembles the wayfarers.

"Oh you've got a new brainy specs, then? Doesn't look that brainy anymore" Jackie gave him a glance.

"No but it does make me look cooler" He winked at Amy who was giving him a disbelieving look.

"So you're going for the 'cool' look now?" Jackie asked.

"Yes"

"Why do you have that bowtie?"

"Hey! Stop picking at my bowtie!" The Doctor remarked.

"Come on, Doctor. Admit it. You're bowtie isn't _that _cool" Amy chuckled.

"Just. Stop. Don't, just stop picking-" The Doctor played with his bowtie.

"Whatever you say," Amy said.

The car had stopped. "Are we here?" He looked through the window.

"No, just the stop signal" Jackie replied.

Amy looked at the Doctor. "Is it me or are those Zeppelins?" She looked through the window and for the first time, noticed the difference of the real London with the other London. "Doctor?"

The Doctor was still staring outside with his brainy specs.

"Yes, those are Zeppelins, one of the common transportations here." Jackie answered for her.

"This London, the 'Other London' has a higher level of technological advancement compared to the 'Real London'" The Doctor finally spoke. "Look outside, Amy, what do you notice about the advertisements posted on the posts and walls?"

Amy looked clearly at a toothpaste ad. "It's moving and speaking" The Doctor nodded. The car moved again. The Doctor can't help but feel anxious about the whole thing. He must go back to the Tardis. There was something wrong, he couldn't explain why they had ended up in the parallel world.

"Jackie, please stop the car," He commanded but Jackie didn't stop. "Stop the car!"

The car halted and the Doctor had directed alighted the car taking off his brainy specs. Amy had followed him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Amy, something is definitely wrong. We can't here, we have to go back to the Tardis" He pulled her away ignoring Jackie's protests to go with her.

The place where they parked the Tardis wasn't that far. The Doctor and Amy arrived, both catching their breaths. The Doctor took the key of the Tardis and tried to open it but it wouldn't. He got his Sonic screwdriver and soniced the keyhole. Nothing happened.

"The Tardis won't open" The Doctor said in defeat as he leaned against the blue box.

While the Doctor was trying to get in the Tardis, Amy decided to approach this brick wall. As she moved closer, she noticed something familiar.

"Doctor, you've got to see this" She called out for him.

The Doctor looked at her, she was already across the street. He stood up and tried to open the Tardis again but it wouldn't budge.

"I can't open the bloody thing! Come on, let's think of something." He shouted at Amy.

"I really reckon you should see this" Amy shouted a reply.

"See what?" The Doctor was already beside her. Amy looked at him then with her right index finger, she pointed at something on the wall.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that's all for now. I'll try to make things more interesting in the next chapters, the story's just picking up its plot. BTW I just assumed that the wayfarers that the Doctor wore during Episode 8 The Hungry Earth are his brainy specs. On another topic, I think you guys should decide if I should make this a romance Amy/11****th**** Doctor fic or not and if I should somehow add some sort of love triangle.**


	3. Welcome To Torchwood

**A/N: Okay, so the 'death' on Episode 9 was a bit of a shocker for me and to tell you the truth, while I was writing the first two chapters I totally forgot about Rory. So since this is a fanfiction, Rory is still alive in this story and he'll appear later. And no, there's no Amy/Doctor or Rose/Doctor here. No Romance got the most votes :D**

**Doctor Who: Parallel**

**Chapter Two: Welcome To Torchwood**

**

* * *

**

"_I really reckon you should see this" Amy shouted a reply._

"_See what?" The Doctor was already beside her. Amy looked at him then with her right index finger, she pointed at something on the wall._

"A crack?" He looked at her with disbelief, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah a crack" She nodded.

"What's with the crack?"

"Well you know that crack, the time field the one that brings 'silence and the end of all things'" She replied. "The same crack on my bedroom years ago, the one that's been following us. You don't think…" She paused and thought for a while.

"Amy, Amy, that's nothing but an ordinary crack" The Doctor shook her from her thought then pressed his fingers on the crack found on the red brick wall to check on it and to ensure her that it really was nothing. That it was truly indeed an ordinary crack and nothing more, nothing like the Crack that had been following them all throughout they're journey. A mere disturbance on the surface caused by corrosion, shrinkage or expansion.

Amy whispered an 'O' then nodded at him. "Well, you know maybe the crack's the reason why we're here. I really…don't know…just guessing"

"This is the parallel world. Someone brought us here and I can't open the Tardis" The Doctor had ignored the last bit she said and soniced the wall, just in case. "We have to leave. We shouldn't be here".

"How are we supposed to leave when obviously the Tardis isn't opening for us or maybe for you. Hang on, maybe it'll open for me" Amy took the key from the Doctor and approached the blue telephone box.

"Okay, maybe I was wrong. It won't open for us" She told herself and handed the key back to the Doctor.

"I can't believe it's happening again," The Doctor spoke.

"What is happening again?"

"This thing…" He made some weird gesture. "This parallel world thing"

"Is there something you're not telling me?" She queried.

"2007. The Tardis malfunctioned while we were traveling through the time vortex. It brought us here in the parallel world" He answered.

"Did you just say 'we' and 'us'? Who is 'we'?" She had realized she never knew whether the Doctor had companions before her.

"Now is certainly not the time about that, Amy. We must do something to get out of here now"The Doctor didn't want to tell her about Rose, Mickey or anything about his past companions because he knew she'd question everything. He moved away from the red brick wall and walked down the street.

"Oi, wait for me" She followed him. "So tell me, what happened when you came to this parallel world years ago?"

The Doctor stopped walking then faced her. He looked at her for a minute his face getting more serious by the second then after a moment of thinking deeply in a low, soft voice he started to elucidating to her, "A lot of people lost their lives."

"There was a man named-" He paused to recall. "John Lumic, owner of the Cybus industries found in 1982. He is a very mental man, well of course he is, he's suffering from a terminal illness but that's not the point…Lumic created the Cybermen in this parallel world"

"What exactly are Cybermen?" Amy interrupted.

"Lumic takes homeless people on the streets of London and brings them to his factory. They use cyber conversion on them. They get their brains and implant it in a bulletproof metal suit."

"So they're like half-Human and half-Robot?"

"Not really because there's something special implanted to them, which prevents them from feeling any emotions and that is totally not being human at all" He said.

"So these Cybermen, there were a lot here? Attacking this place?" The Doctor nodded at her.

"And there was the Battle of Canary Wharf" He added.

"The battle of what?"

"There was a crack in the universe that allowed traveling dimensions more easily that it should be. The Daleks escaping into the void from the Last Great Time War caused the crack. The Cybermen of the parallel world traveled to our dimension, the real London, and infiltrated us."

"Wow, I feel like I'm in History class right now" Amy pretended to have a headache.

"Come on, we have to do something" The Doctor pulled her.

"Wait, wait," Amy paused. "I keep on getting this weird feeling that we're forgetting something? I've been having that feeling since we rode on that blonde woman's car" She turned around, as if trying to look for something. Her eyes searched everywhere on the streets then finally she stopped, looking at something posted on the lamppost. She moved closer.

"Missing…" She spoke as the poster flashed pictures and information regarding people missing in the city. A few flashes later, it flashed a picture of someone she knew.

"Rory! _We _forgot about Rory!" The Doctor proclaimed. "How can we forget about him? He was just behind me in the Tardis."

Amy's eyes grew wider and nodded. "But where is he? And why is he on this poster?"

"Missing: Rory Williams. Information unknown. Last seen 3 hours ago" The Doctor read the poster then looked at his Golden watch.

"How can he be missing? He was with us in the Tardis before it crashed. Why is he missing? Maybe that's not him, Doctor; maybe that's the parallel world version of him. Do you think he's trapped in the Tardis?" Worry, concern and a slight confusion was etched on her face.

"That's the real Rory and he's not in the Tardis." He thought for a moment. "Something happened while the Tardis crashed. The poster says he was missing three hours ago. We're only here for two hours and forty five minutes…meaning, while the Tardis was crashing…"

"Rory was already missing" Amy finished.

"But how? I didn't notice him disappearing, did you?" The Doctor pondered.

"No, the Tardis was bumping around I can't even see what's going on" She said.

"We can't open the Tardis, Rory's missing and we're stuck in the parallel world. And unsurprisingly, I don't know what to do" The Doctor continued to walk.

* * *

"Back so soon?" Jones spoke as Rose Tyler came inside the Torchwood headquarters.

"Yup, it was just a short lunch" She replied sitting on her chair, facing her co-worker.

"So, when's the wedding?"

"Shut up!" She blushed. "I just got engaged last night, we don't really have a plan yet"

"Well, back to work" Jones decided not to go on with the topic.

"Yeah, there's a lot of people missing around London, don't you think it's time for Torchwood to investigate this? It seems a bit odd…" She put a folder in front of Jones.

* * *

" I know!" The Doctor announced after five minutes or so of silence. "Torchwood!"

"Torchwood? What is Torchwood?"

"Organization to protect Britain under alien threat. Started by Queen Victoria ages ago after I saved her from a werewolf but then she started seeing me as a threat and etcetera" He explained. "Do you remember what Jackie told me about Torchwood relocating?"

"I don't know, I remembered something about the underground?" She replied.

"Ah yes!" He said. "The London Underground" The Doctor now pointed to the entrance stairs of the Underground.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Come on! This is going to be fun" He excitedly.

Both Amy and The Doctor blended with the Londoners as they headed downwards the London Underground.

"We're looking for a headquarters, how are we supposed to know which way to go?" Amy asked.

The Doctor took his Sonic screwdriver and used it on the ticket machine since they can't get through the ticket platforms without one.

"Can't you just sonic the platforms?"

"No, everyone would wonder" He gave a ticket to Amy.

"Now what?" She said as she took her ticket back after feeding it to the platform.

"Let the screwdriver do its job" The Doctor held the screwdriver in front of him as its green diode flashes and mimicked a small beeping tone. "I'm detecting the whereabouts of Torchwood so just follow me"

A few minutes later, after going through the mass of people waiting for their train, the Doctor stopped in front of a locked Fire Exit door. He waved the Sonic screwdriver in joy. "And here we are!" After waving the screwdriver stupidly he soniced on the look and obviously, the door opened.

"Ladies first" He opened the Doctor for Amy.

"Thank you" She went in then he followed.

The Doctor and Amy found themselves in a lift. The lift had the size of three telephone boxes put in a 'two rows/three columns" position.

"Welcome to Torchwood London Underground Headquarters" A cool female voice spoke through the lift's speakers. "Please insert your Identification card and wait until you are scanned"

The Doctor soniced the card slot. A red beam appeared and started to scan his whole body then it went to Amy.

A few seconds later the cool female voice spoke again, "One human being and One Time Lord detected. Please type in the password" A small screen was projected in front of them. The Doctor used the screwdriver again. The lift accepted the password and brought them lower to the ground. There was a small ringing sound and the lift opened.

"Torchwood main office"

"Here we are, now we look for someone…who could help us" The Doctor looked around. "This is cool, Torchwood's better here. Alien technology, fantastic!"

"What do we do now?" Torchwood's underground headquarters amazed Amy. She had never been in a place like this. The walls seemed to be made of metal but with the thickness of a concrete wall. There were machines; mysterious machines that seemed to be too advance to be labeled as Human technology. The main office of Torchwood underground was like a cross between the inside of the Tardis and the laboratories of that American crime show CSI.

"We look for someone…" The Doctor said, still looking around.

Meanwhile a few rooms away from where Amy and the Doctor stood, Jones was reading something that the security system of Torchwood was reporting to his computer.

"This is strange…" He muttered. "Rose?"

"Yeah?" Rose looked at him from her desk.

"The security system reported to me about two new visitors inside the headquarters. Are you expecting anyone today?" He asked.

"No, only John but he's not coming here until after his last class" She replied.

"It says here there's two new visitors" He typed something on the keyboard, sending the information to Rose.

Rose opened the file and read the report.

**Torchwood Security System:**

**Two new visitors detected, names unknown.**

"Names unknown? How come they were able to get in? "Rose said

"Scroll down and continue reading"

She followed what he told her to do and gasped at what she read in the last bit of the file.

**Visitor 1: Human being, Female**

**Visitor 2: Alien, Time Lord**

"You don't think it's him, do you?" Jones asked.

"The Doctor…" She stood up from her seat having a weird feeling.

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review! Sorry for a late-ish update, I'm starting freshman year in my University soon and I'm preparing stuff but that doesn't mean I'll stop updating! I'll still update though once a week or in two weeks :D Follow me on twitter: adriwadri**


	4. John meets 11 pt1

**A/N: A very short and very late update. Uni is consuming my time. I'm afraid I can't do regular updates but I assure everyone that I will not abandon this fic :)**

**Doctor Who: Parallel**

**Chapter Three: John meets 11 [Part 1]**

"Amy…" The Doctor was moving around the room, slightly tapping the sonic screwdriver on his temple.

"What do we do now, Doctor? This place is like a maze. Where do we start? Who do we look for?" Amy looked around. This place was so strange and so 'alien' to her. She'd never seen anything like it. The machines had symbols she couldn't understand and some of them had weird whirling noises.

Seeing that the Doctor kept on pacing and didn't answer her the first time. She tried to catch his attention again. "Oi, Doctor!"

Finally, the Doctor stopped his pacing and looked at her. "Yes?"

"What are we going to do? We're in this place with all these computers and I don't know what's going on."

"Sorry. I was lost in my train of thoughts." He started pacing again.

"Stop doing that you…" Amy put her hands on his arm in order for him to stop pacing.

"We're in the parallel world and inside the Torchwood headquarters. What do we do?" He looked at her again.

"I don't know. We look for someone? You said we should look for someone and ask for help." She answered.

"Ah yes." He paused. "Amy, I need you to look for someone here and tell them what's going on."

"Okay. Where are you going?" She asked as the Doctor approached the lift again.

"I need to look for someone. I'll be back. Don't go anywhere else. Look for someone, tell them the problem and stay here." He ordered then vanished inside the lift.

* * *

"…Now Newton's third law of motion states that for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction." Mr. John Smith was having his last Physics class of the day. He started working in a comprehensive school as a Physics teacher last year and was beginning to be everyone's favourite.

He is a tall thin build, dark brown hair, pale skin, handsome man with twinkling dark brown eyes. He wore a dark tortoise-shell rectangular frame glasses. Mr. Smith usually wears his blue suit with red pinstripes but today he wore a white oxford shirt with a blue tie under a grey waistcoat.

"So if I were to step off a boat onto the bank of a lake and as I move in the direction of the shore, the boat tends to move in the opposite direction." He'd been smiling all day, not that he doesn't do that, but today was different. The memory of proposing to his long time girlfriend, Rose Tyler, was still fresh on his memory. He could still feel the euphoria. He can't wait to see her after work.

He casually glanced at the wall clock. Fifteen more minutes and every second felt slow. He wasn't usually like this but the thought of seeing his fiancé after their engagement last night was very exciting.

"_Fiancé…"_ He thought. _"My new favourite word."_

His mind went back to his class and after discussing a bit more he decided to dismissed them five minutes earlier than the usual.

Everyone in class went out and he quickly kept his things. He wanted to leave right away but he had to check the essays on his desk in his office. Each teacher in the school had their own office and he was glad of it because he was able to have his own privacy. The faculty has their own lounge, which is where they socialize during breaks.

He whistled as he walked towards the hall where his office is. He placed his right hand on the doorknob and twisted it open. He froze when he saw someone had already taken his seat. Someone he knows but can't point out who exactly is.

"Well, hello. I've been waiting for you for an hour. I've already checked all the essays you're students passed and let me tell you, you've got wonderful and wise students here." The man had piled up the checked essays on the right side of the desk. His feet were propped on top.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" John Smith was confused. He cannot remember who this man is but he knew he was someone familiar.

"Forgotten me, haven't you? Try to recall. It's only my face that's changed. We're still the same in some ways." The man answered.

John Smith paused to think hard. He moved closer towards the man, leaned his hands on the desk and looked at him closely.

"It's you." He spoke as he stood straightly.

"Yes, it's me." The Doctor smiled.

"Still not a redhead?" John asked.

"I'm afraid so." The Doctor stood up.

"What are you doing here? You can't go back here. The void is sealed." John wondered.

"That's the problem-," The Doctor read the nameplate on the desk. "-Mr. John Smith. So you called yourself John Smith?"

He nodded. "You were telling me about a problem?"

"Ah yes, the problem. The void is sealed but it brought me here again. I cannot open my Tardis and one of my companions has gone missing." The Doctor stood up from the seat.

"Nothing strange is happening here." John said. "Except for the fact that some civilians are missing."

"Tell me more. Tell me everything that's been going on in here." The Doctor looked at him.

"It's a long story, Doctor." John Smith replied.

"Well why don't we have some jammie dodgers for your storytelling?" The Doctor smiled.


End file.
